Christmas on the Normandy
by Col.Foley
Summary: Abigail Shepard and crew celebrate their first holidays for a while after the events of the Reaper War.


_SSV Normandy-Crew Deck_

"And we must do the hard work, but not just for one class of people, not just a single group, but everyone must do their fair share. Including the Government and the people who own most of the wealth on the planet, and break with the policies that got us in this mess in the first place…we must do this for…"

"Vega! Don't watch that stuff it's going to rot your brain." Abby Shepard came up joining her husband over at the vid screen by the wall.

He sighed, "I don't like this."

"What?" She arched her eyebrow in a mildly mocking fashion, "you don't like fair share, and people doing the hard work?"

He shot her a frustrated look, "Come on, you know that most politicians only have it out for themselves. And the more they talk about fairness and 'doing the hard work' the more they mean 'screw everyone else over and take things away from people in the name of security and freedom.'"

"That sounds like an awfully cynical attitude for someone in the military." Abby snorted.

"You drunk or something Lola?" James smirked.

"Maybe," She nodded, "wouldn't be the least bit surprised that Cynthia spiked the Eggnog. Besides I am just trying to take your mind off of this. It's Christmas."

"Would've thought you would have been more interested in it being Hanukkah." James pointed out.

She nodded, "that to."

He sighed, "But honestly what do you think?"

"James!"

"I'm not letting this go, suppose we needed to have this conversation before we got married."

She giggled, but glanced at the screen and sighed. "Honestly? He scares the crap outta me. He may sound all nice and everything but his message is all couched in class politics. He is targeting a specific segment of the population and trying to get them to do more when it was our entire population, without exception, that was effected by the Reaper War. The Reapers did not care who was rich and who was poor, just that the richer you were the easier you were to manipulate. And it is the rich who has been helping us rebuild the most. Hell even the Trygerisch Corporation."

James smirked, "yeah but they were secretly trying to build a system to take over the Galaxy."

"True, but you can't deny that Faulkner put in massive resources into rebuilding Earth before he was exposed. And he was not alone."

Shepard looked at the screen sizing the man up who was making his concluding statements.

"Just he is mad that the Government was cut out of the process so thoroughly with Hudson…and even Daniel Lawrence when he was running things. Not that Lawrence would have kept that status quo, especially since he was indoctrinated himself, but he had to first rebuild the Government. Now that we have done this and now that Archturus is being rebuilt the politicians are free to start their meddling in our personal lives and finances again."

"Gee and here I thought you were in the military." James groused.

Abby snorted, "Why do you think I'm an N7…heck why do you think I became a Spectre, to try and stay away from this bull. To have the personal control that if someone gives me an order that I cannot follow to go tell them to shove it, and to have the training to deal with any consequences."

James smiled wryly, "And then you discovered that the politicians could exert even more control over your activities."

Abby shrugged, "In a sense. But then I had the ability to go against them and then tell them where to shove it. Sure they took more of a personal interest in my activities but yet I still had the freedom to do the right thing… we probably wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Yeah." James sighed.

The two of them stood there for a second, on Christmas Eve, instead of celebrating dealing with the politics of recent events.

"What's the interest in all this?" She asked then took a sip of her eggnog.

James sighed, "Just suddenly feel isolated. Yeah we helped with the whole situation and got Lawrence removed before he could do anymore harm to the system, yeah we stopped Faulkner, and yeah we even prevented Udina from taking over and delivering humanity on a Silver Platter into Cerberus's waiting arms. But here we are, celebrating Christmas, while the politicians continue to plot and scheme."

Abby sighed deeply, but said nothing.

Finally after a minute James turned to her, "Lola?"

"It has to end sometime James. Or if it doesn't then we have to take breaks and shelter from the storm. That is what all these holidays and traditions are for, taking a break and sheltering us from the storm." She glared up at the now darkened screen. "Let the politicians have their day. If they do something to us then we can always stop them…tomorrow…next week…just take a break James…join me…please."

He sighed his shoulders decompressing, Abby began to smirk at the display as if all the tension was draining from him as air was drained from a popped balloon, it was even hissing out of his cheeks.

"Alright wife of mine, you win, lead on."

He looped his arm in hers and they moved off to the main buffet table which was placed in the center of the mess hall.

"So you finally decided to tear yourself away from the news?" Ashley asked popping a chip into her mouth.

James shrugged, "I guess, that is the best we can do its Christmas and instead of celebrating people are already making political moves."

"Politicians are like cockroaches," Ashley stated, "You can step on them and a million more scurry out of the woodwork. Don't worry about it."

"I have a bad feeling is all but that's ok, time to enjoy myself."

"So how are the plans going for the new year Shepard? Have you been doing any house shopping yet?"

Abby winced, "Come on Ash I'm trying not to think about it, gotta enjoy the holidays a little bit and not add any more stress right now."

"I've always found Christmas to be a very stressful affair." Cynthia broke in from the corner.

"You would." Abby retorted.

She shrugged, "Thought this is probably the first nice Christmas I have had since I was five, never had much of an opportunity to stop and consider the holiday. But since it is so important to you, and since it is so important to my new boyfriend…" She glanced at Paul, "might as well give it a try."

"Right," Abby saw Paul rub her back and decided to ignore it, "And to answer your question Ash, yeah we have been looking over the extranet. Plan on moving sometime after the first of the year and get everything established."

"This ship is certainly going to be a lot emptier…though I guess on the bright side I get your cabin." Ashley smirked bemusedly moving to chew on another chip.

"Merry Christmas Ashley. I give you the _Normandy_ and my cabin" Abby responded.

Ashley chuckled.

"Besides," Liara started from her place in the row, "I suspect you are going to have to break in a new first officer. And with my cabin now empty that should be the perfect place for whoever that may be. Bring it back to tradition."

Ashley winced, "And there was something I was _trying_ not to think about."

"Afraid of picking the wrong person?"

Ashley nodded.

Abby looked thoughtful, "I guess that is what we get for the current situation. Miranda really isn't the right person for the job, James is moving on to become my squad leader, Garrus is on Palaven trying to help them rebuild. So I guess you are going to need to consider breaking in a new puppy."

"Great, more work." Ashley sighed.

"You started it." Abby laughed. "I mean I am content to just sit here and yack about yuletide and enjoy the eggnog but if you insist in chatting about a million little details I will be happy to oblige."

"Well that is what the season is for, reflecting on the past, considering the future." Ashley chuckled.

"But the future won't get be here till tomorrow." Abby pointed out.

Abby heard the elevator door open and looked up curiously at the disturbance, only to see Joker and EDI round the corner together.

"Hey Captain," Joker grinned, "Still gotta get used to that. Jameson sends her regards by the ways…oooh Salsa! Odd for Christmas?"

"You hyper or something Flight Lieutenant?" Abby asked.

"Well considering someone gave me a boring duty shift on the bridge…" he glanced at Ash. "And we are on course for Earth."

"Right, better check that I am sure someone could use some time off for Christmas."

Joker winced, "And I was just so excited to join the festivities and good times."

Abby snorted, "EDI?"

"Shepard."

"Your first Christmas?"

"Well technically my second but this is the first Christmas that I have really had a chance to celebrate…I find it an interesting concept given everything that has happened of late."

"We all need time to celebrate the things we have in our live and be grateful for them, to know we aren't alone no matter what our problems are, to be with friends and family."

"There would seem to be little to celebrate even though so much time has gone past the Reaper War."

"All the more reason to celebrate then, and be grateful that, if nothing else, we are alive." Abby said.

EDI nodded, "very well."

"And on that note," Ash said, "We can either sit here eating chips all night or I and James can get to cook the real feast that we have prepared."

Abby smirked, "Very well Williams, I will leave it to your tender care, come gang, to the port observation deck!"

The group, minus Ashley and Vega, moved as one into the Port Observation room, Paul and Cynthia bringing up the rear with the table, carrying it between them, Abby leading the procession into the room for the main festivities.

When they got there they broke into a group, gathering around the Christmas Tree which was put in where the poker table normally would be. Shepard though broke into a poker game on the couch, with EDI, Joker, and Traynor, Liara watched in the background.

Cynthia was stuck staring at the tree, looking at it as if it was something new and unexpected, and a mixture of feelings playing across her face.

"You OK Cynthia?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, just thinking… 'Wow they really do exist'. Haven't seen one…"

"Since you were five?" Abby egged her subordinate on.

Cynthia nodded, slowly.

Shepard could have said something but was interrupted by the opening of the door. "Dinner is served!" Ashley announced loudly coming into the room carrying a large platter with an even larger turkey on it.

Paul whistled, "Man the farmer had to have been really fattening that bird up."

"And you haven't seen the best bit yet." James said dragging in the ham behind him.

"Wow." Abby blinked. "Well, everyone, attack!"

James gave her a worried look, but there was nothing in the world like nearly a dozen Special Forces operatives all attacking and arranging a table for the consumption of food when they were overly hungry and well trained for the disbursement and then the consumption of such things.

The ham and the turkey took up pride of place on the flanking ends of the table with the rest of the meal spread out between them, the napkins, plates, the corn and other assorted fruits, vegetables, potatoes, and everything else in between. The feast fit for a dozen hungry Special Forces operatives and one dubious looking AI.

The team dug in as a collective unit attacking the meal with hardly another thought, tearing into it, and digesting it with particular gusto.

"I will never understand the human predilection of gluttony because of a certain date on the calendar." EDI stated watching the display.

"Come on EDI," Abby said around a bite of her food.

"Yeah," James cut in, "who knows when we will next be attacked by a bunch of angry space squid? We need to stock up for the new year!"

"Is this really what this is about? I seem to be detecting a theme." EDI wondered.

Abby snorted before continuing to attack.

"Besides," Cynthia grunted then belched from the other end of the table, "excuse me…but the faster we get done eating we get to open presents!"

"Not till Christmas Morning." Paul objected.

"Not on this ship….you are lucky I haven't been forcing everyone to distribute gifts for the last eight days or so."

Paul arched an eyebrow but said nothing in response instead getting back to his meal, as did the rest of the crew. And as Cynthia had predicted they finished in short order, moving onto enjoy some other refreshments and to digest on the couch. Abby having her head in James's shoulder as she sipped gingerly on eggnog.

_God I can't stand the stuff but soon it will be over, only a once a year thing, I can 'indulge' myself_.

"Well shall we get started?" Liara asked.

Abby groaned adjusting herself into a fully upright position, "be my guest Ms T'soni, get whatever…you can…out and show us the bounty."

Liara giggled and responded moving over to search under the tree for whatever gift she had gotten. Finding it she excitedly got up and proceeded back over to the Captain and handed it to her.

"For you."

"Wow," Abby said rifling through the paper and starting to get it taken off, revealing the picture of the _Normandy_ underneath. Completely blacked frame, the _Normandy_ was racing at the view point of the viewer, with starts and golden planets behind it, dressed in the Alliance colors.

"Thank you Liara I'm…touched."

"You are welcome Abigail Shepard."

The evening proceeded and next it was James's turn to give her…a package that looked obviously like a book.

She opened it and read, '"Ruminations on Western Religion?"' She gave her husband a dubious look.

"What?" He shrugged, "Knowing you I wanted to give you something you could really use."

"Well here I was hoping for some frilly evening wear."

"Yeah, I leave that up to Paul to take care of."

The Gunnery Chief blushed ferociously at the notion, Abby chuckled.

"And did you get me anything Paul?" She pressed the advantage.

"Yeah, actually." He scrambled under the tree getting a longer package out from under it.

Abby went at that one as well, and deposited…_a rifle barrel_?...

"Uh Paul, I already have one of these."

"Not one of these you don't." Paul stated confidently. "I modified it from the high velocity barrel the Alliance came out with during the war. The one that added to the weight of the weapon. The Alliance messed up the order…probably tried to rush it out before it was ready…and I tinkered with it to get the weight down, does not affect the weight of the weapon at all now."

"Wow, finally something I can use." She smirked at the two compatriots gently.

"Anyone else?" She asked.

"It would seem I'm last." Traynor said getting up, then tossing a box at Abby's feet.

One in which she opened and found…an "An N7 hoodie footie?"

"Well you know, in case you ever get cold on Earth…it won't be quite as climate controlled as we are on the _Normandy_."

"OK…thank you Traynor." She smiled, James kinda glared.

The rest of the gift fiving preceded in short order. Paul got a custom gold plated Valiant, Joker got a model of the _Normandy, _and Cynthia got a book of her own. But the night was winding down, as they were then having a final bout of desert, ice cream and chocolate chip cookies.

Abby looked up and down the long tables, _now is as good a time as any_.

"May I have your attention please?" She said getting up and tingling a spoon off of her bowl.

The crew stopped talking and turned to look at her slowly.

"So comes to end another Christmas, and another year, which ultimately I think is the point."

She glanced at each one of her crew, making sure they were lucid enough to appreciate the message.

"The last five years have been rough. We have battled impossible odds, races of machines that were a billion years old, and brought to head the end of a giant history that has been in the making long before any of us were born.

"Over that time we have lost friends, and seen our home world's burn, and our families get torn apart. We have seen pain and suffering on a galactic scale. And we have seen conspiracies come to light of people trying to control and grab onto whatever pieces of the pie they could, with their lust of power even turning against their own people.

"But we have made it, we have survived, we have endured, to Christmas."

"To Christmas." Paul repeated as if he was in a toast.

Abby smiled at him, "This time of the year is important. To a wide swath of the human population, especially with our lineage. To the Jews this time is meant as a time of remembrance, a time of miracles, when an implacable force threatened them, they were running out of supplies and manpower, they only had enough fuel to make a candle last one day. Instead? It lasted eight. By some miracle of God.

"To Christians this is the time when their holy figure was born, the man sent here by God to forgive and redeem the sins of the human race. To give us a fresh start. And with the New Year just around the corner I believe this does represent a fresh start, a chance to crawl out of the dark, to be forgiven, redeemed, renewed, and a chance to forge a new bright path. I believe this is what this time represents.

"So to all of you, my friends, my family. Even though we may move on from here, even though we may separate over time, you are special. And to all of you, Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah."

The team slowly nodded at her, some raised their glasses, others returned with chants of "Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah."

**AN/AC: **Well this is a bit…late. And also EA and Bioware own all.

I wanted to do a holliday fic but it did not seem exactly right, with haloween…what Shepard dressed in a Dragonborn armor? Which has a certain appeal to James but anyways…or Thanksgiving? Nice…

But I just felt it was going to be a bit on the early side with all things, but as I started writing it, as luck would have it, it was the first day of Hannukah. I was hoping to get it ready by the last day so these comments could be a bit more…appropriate…and go into the 'true meaning of the holidays' as Tom Paris would put it, sort of, but as it would have it I am not actually getting it out until two days after Hanukkah ends.

So Merry Christmas to all Christian readers, and Happy belated Hanukah to all members of the Jewish faith who might be within the sound of this fic, and able to read it.


End file.
